


Crime & Punishment

by tommysmutnothingbut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom!Tommy Shelby, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/pseuds/tommysmutnothingbut
Summary: Rebellion, disorganized papers, clothes and their accessories being used unconventionally, unprofessional use of surfaces.





	Crime & Punishment

“Come in,” Tommy barked, his tone the opposite of welcoming.

Reluctantly, you pressed the door handle down and entered his office. It was warm and woody, one of your favorite places. The deep browns and bronzes were in their prime at this time of day, the evening sun streaming into the room in golden slats of glow.

“I finished the odds for tomorrow,” you said somewhat absently, flicking through the file one more time to make sure you hadn’t missed anything as you approached Tommy’s desk.

“And?” he replied curtly.

Annoyance shrilled up your spine and you huffed, snapping the file shut so hard that it blew a tendril of your sun-shined hair from your forehead.

“And nothing, you’re the one that asked for them,” you snapped, exhaustion and stress exploding in a single sentence.

Tommy looked up at you from under his glasses and his lashes, the latter both longer and lusher than yours, a fact that you would never stop resenting. Regardless of his beauty his face was currently pure venom, matching your stress and more as he glared at you.

Setting his pen down with a controlled calm, Tommy steepled his hands in front of him cockily and tilted his head to the side, the spectacles that you did so adore glinting in the sun.

“Is there a problem?”

“Perhaps I should be asking you that,” you quipped, returning his coldly blank stare.

Tommy had been stressed and therefore tyrannical, and no matter how much he cared for you, you were far from immune.

It had been nearly four years since you’d been hired, nearly three years since Tommy had finally pressed his lips to yours, and the two of you had been quietly inseparable ever since. Although you hadn’t doubted its existence, the extent of his devotion to you still came as a surprise. Reserved but infinite, Tommy’s tenderness for you had pulled you both through the darkest of days. The climb he was on didn’t come without a price, and you had become one of the reasons he continued on at all.

Almost two years had passed since Tommy had began ruthlessly marching the Peaky Blinders up the ladder of the world, conquering and consuming. If there was a force capable of overthrowing Tommy’s powerful combination of unmatched wit and unforgiving cruelty, it had yet to reveal itself.

Even if you were happy to be along for the ride, you worried for Tommy, weights that you couldn’t comprehend laying on his shoulders. Lifting them when you could, you were quite sure you’d never been so glad to do anything, and Tommy never failed to be there for you in return in his own quiet ways.

But today had grated on you, full of clients who were deeply disgruntled and employees that were considering mutiny against Tommy and his temper. Playing peacemaker between them all had taken the life out of you, and it was a miracle that your own work got finished at all.

“I’m going home,” you sighed, in no mood to put up with more of Tommy’s unimpressed expression.

“Wait,” he muttered.

Stopping to glance over your shoulder, your dress swished at your calves as you raised your brows at Tommy trying his best to look apologetic, his arms open in beckon. The striking beauty of his face never failed to swoon you, a sculpture of contradictions that had been perfectly arranged. Sharpened angles smoothed into delicate curves, looking like that in their carving of it both god and the devil had finally found something to agree on.

It was hard not to give into the sight of him, to say that his lap was inviting was a drastic understatement. But the gravity of how bad your day was didn’t make you want to run to Tommy as much as it made you want to deny him.

So you blew him a kiss and carried on towards the door, already thinking of the freedom that lay beyond it, strong drinks and hot baths in your very near-future.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, not sounding amused. Tommy never did enjoy being denied.

“Do I need to write it down for you?” you sassed him, calling over your shoulder.

Tommy bristled behind you, his chair creaking with his shifting weight, irritably sighing your name after clearing his throat obnoxiously. The sound of it raised your own annoyance up yet another notch, and you pushed the door shut so it shook into its frame before whirling on him with a huff, throwing your hands up.

“Thomas, what do you want?”

Tommy just nodded his head expectantly at your hand, the paperwork with tomorrow’s odds still in your possession.

“Oh,” you muttered stupidly, pausing briefly before the heels of your shoes stomped towards his desk. Exasperation at both Tommy and yourself fizzled what was left of your nerves, and you slapped the file down before him with more effort you intended, the papers within spilling out in a mess and sliding out of their carefully arranged order.

Tommy’s gaze flicked piercingly to the chaos you’d inflicted upon his desk before he considered you, looking you up and down with an arched brow.

“Well,” he said, each syllable clipped, “are you going to fix them?”

Having dealt with the brunt of Tommy all day and only still being here - the last person in the office - because he’d ordered you to remain, the defiance that ran through you was feeling very at home; you took your time answering him, pretending to think about it deeply.

“No. I’m not.”

Tommy exhaled sharply through his nose and smirked, apparently finding great amusement in your attitude. But beneath the seemingly playful enjoyment on Tommy’s face something else was beginning to stir, ideas being bred in dark places behind his icy eyes.

A conversation that was one level closer to hell began to run silently below your exchange, an understanding that the papers meant entirely nothing to either of you. A darkness ran up your spine with a velvet touch, and you jutted your chin out at Tommy in answer to his expectant face, your brows raised in challenge.

The first few times you and Tommy made love that’s exactly what it was - a boiling over of affection that had been bursting at the seams, desperate to be expressed at last. A virgin you were not, but experienced wouldn’t be a word you would have used to describe yourself before you were with Thomas Shelby. He’d been nothing but kind and gentle in response, taking care of you and teaching you how to take care of him.

But after your feelings for each other had been sufficiently liberated by slow strokes, quiet gasps and soft kisses - always accentuated by professions of adoration - more corrupted things beneath your skins began to claw for each other, impatient and hungry. Shame haunted you over your depraved desires and so you kept them hidden; even if you thought Tommy wanted the same things, the thought of speaking the words out loud to him had brought a hot blush to your face. And so it went on, the time spent in bed growing increasingly angsty as things unspoken tried to make themselves known.

Things changed the night Tommy had come home wild, the adrenaline of fighting pulsing from him victoriously. The last razors of bloodlust had cut his beasts from their leashes, and he had barely said a word before he had set them onto you. Tommy had possessed you with a power you hadn’t known he was reining in so tightly, the things he had been holding back finally baring their teeth under the light of the rising moon.

The sins he taught you would build unholy altars you two would worship at from that night forward, although the only one to ever pray on their knees would be you. Taking you wholly for himself Tommy had claimed you, taught you lessons, made you beg. Far from fearful, your body had willingly arched, submitted, surrendered, obeyed; at last the questions you’d been asking yourself were answered through your moans, and your previous shame was nowhere to be found by the time the sun had broken over the horizon.

But never once had you questioned the love and respect Tommy had for you, even when his pupils were blown and his lust was raging. Once your demons were sated they would always depart, leaving Tommy to his soft touches and tender words, tickling you until you laughed or cradling you to him until you fell asleep. Your licentious carnal life was merely that, a damnable secret that was only allowed to breathe when your blood pumped with aphrodisia.

However, lately you’d been feeling…willful. The parts of you that didn’t easily obey had been coming to visit your bedroom every so often, and they hadn’t been receiving the warmest of welcomes, Tommy more than willing to put you back in your place when you were racked with things that fought against his discipline.

Tommy’s sharp clearing of his throat snapped you out of your daydream. As much as you enjoyed riling him, you were in fact quite annoyed with Tommy, your glare genuine and your obstinacy steadfast as you kept your eyes on his approaching figure. Rounding his desk to tower over you, he tilted your chin up with a single finger, his eyes sharp as they looked down at you.

“I don’t want to ask again.”

The image of Tommy picking up his own papers for once was rather inspiring, and in a quick jerk you pulled your chin away from his finger. A chilled self-control wiped the flash of disbelief and agitation from his eyes in a single blink, if you yourself had blinked you would have missed it. His voice was low and smooth as he continued, his finger still in the air from where your chin had rested upon it.

“I know what you’re doing. And I would think very, very hard about whether or not you want to play this game, love.”

Painting a look of confusion and innocence across your face, you replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tommy had your jaw in his grip in an instant, pulling you close to him until you had to balance on your toes, teetering in between his shoes.

“Need I remind you of your two most important rules?” Tommy asked, grazing your lips with his, tempting you to surrender before you even began.

You pulled back as much as his grip would allow, refusing him with willfulness curling behind your lips, spilling, “What rules?”

Nearly expecting Tommy to snap then and there, your breath caught slightly when a wave of incredulity sped his blinks and set his jaw. But his control sent far more chills up your spine than any outburst would have, his voice frighteningly even. “Then it appears you need reminding.”

Tommy pulled you towards his desk and you tried to wrench out of his grip, pulling at his wrist. He didn’t appear to feel it, your attempts nothing but caresses from a kitten. Allowing you to continue your little tantrum, he took his time removing his glasses and setting them on a bookshelf before he wiped off the contents of his desk with a muscled arm, objects flying before clattering to the floor below.

Making quick work of your clothing, he yanked your dress over your head, his hand waiting to fist itself in your hair when you came out on the other side. The straps of your lingerie dug into your skin before they snapped, lace tearing before fluttering to the floor.

The sun barely had time to warm your naked skin before Tommy pressed your body to the cool surface of his desk, kicking his chair out of the way and pulling you forward by your forearms so your body followed, your torso dragged onto the desktop. By the time your hipbones hit the blunt wooden edge your feet were dangling, the rug below barely out of reach. A vulnerability crawled across you as you arched your toes in search of the floor only to find nothing, the lower half of you hanging off of Tommy’s desk, his to use.

A quick whispering rustle of fabric coming undone came before Tommy seized your wrists, wrapping his tie around them with a deft speed. You winced as he pulled them to a brass drawer handle, your hips digging into the desk as he fastened you tightly. You pulled on the black wool, your weight holding the drawer shut, the wood creaking.

When his calloused fingertips grazed against your ass your hips jumped in response, having expected pain instead of light brushes he was trailing across the skin. But the edge in his voice was far from gentle, murmuring your name in chiding as he walked around you. When he fell silent your breath grew shaky, waiting.

“Count them,” Tommy ordered, voice rumbling from his chest before his hand smacked your ass sharply to punctuate it.

The pause that followed was heavier than his hand had been, your lips unmoving. Tommy flared behind you, air leaving his nose as sharply as it had gone in. Unsurprisingly, the next spank was harder, but both the increased tally and your gasp stayed behind the cage of your teeth, sunk into your lip in effort.

Even if the consequences were yours to bear and not his, as long as you were silent you were outwitting him. But you were lucky you had a masochistic darkness that you bathed in just for him, because Tommy did not like to be outwitted, his displeasure only deepened by the fact that he had no choice. He could not force you to form words, he could not pull them from your mouth; even if the power you had was nothing more than a scrap, it was a scrap that did not belong to him.

The growl that untwisted itself from Tommy’s chest was one you imagined you would hear in a dark alley, only to whip around and find no one there, leaving you to wonder if you had imagined it or if something covetous was lurking in the shadows.

But the strikes Tommy began to give your skin were far from your imagination, fast and precise, hitting the same spots over and over, ceaseless. With skin hot and smarting, staying silent in the face of Tommy’s onslaught was more than difficult, but the riling you knew it was giving him made the increasingly harsh spanks worth it. Not to mention that the delicious agony of it pulsed in your clit with every beat of your pounding heart, and the sounds you were stifling were easing from gasps of pain to moans of longing.

However Tommy soon stopped, and anticipation crawled back into you. But when you heard the sound of his belt clinking undone you exhaled through a smile and wiggled your dangling toes. You let your eyes flutter shut as you waited for his cock, knowing the sight of your reddened skin drove Tommy to the edge, and a fucking that would be far from gentle was something you knew he would be more than happy to dose you with. Pushing your ass into the air for him, you surrendered at last, offering yourself with a hum, licking your lips.

The hiss through the air didn’t register in time to prepare you for the pain of your threshold shattering, Tommy’s belt cracking into your skin and knocking the breath from your chest. Only when you managed to gasp it back in did the cry caught in your throat finally trickle out in soft, broken whimpers.

Tommy’s presence was suddenly near, warm and soothing, the back of his violence-roughened knuckles brushing hair from your face. No matter how depraved he was feeling you knew he wanted to be sure you were alright after the introduction of his newest form of punishment. Taking in your dazed expression, Tommy watched your bottom lip tremble slightly and dragged his thumb across it. “Did that hurt, little one?”

Nodding, you let the pain roll over you, ebbing slowly as pleasure began to hazily replace it. Throbbing pussy only tightening in response, a chill ran up your spine and curled in your mouth, defeat ready and willing to spill from your parted lips.

“That’s good,” Tommy watched you carefully, tucking your hair behind your ears before murmuring to you, the edge in his voice softening around your name before he once more asked of you, “Tell me your rules.”

Every nerve begged you to tell him, the sympathy on his face both seductive and a lure, promising mercy in exchange for submission. But a part of you, a corrupted part that wanted more, stiffened in defiance at the idea of such a thing, and your lips came back together before the words could escape. Besides, you had fallen into this trap before; you could give in a hundred times and Tommy would punish you all the same, one less strike was often his idea of being merciful.

Squinting at you, Tommy halted his tender strokes and flicked his burning eyes between each of yours with a devilish combination of annoyance and curiosity.

“Suit yourself,” he whispered, dragging his thumb along your lip and pressing his lips to the nape of your neck before he disappeared.

Desire was racing through your veins with a carnal fear close behind it, and you watched your bound hands tremble as you listened to Tommy make you wait, knowing that could be torture all on its own. He took his time taking his suit jacket off, lazily draping it over his chair before lighting a cigarette somewhere behind you, the paper crackling softly as he inhaled.

Not a single cry or moan got stuck in your throat once he resumed, each of them escaping as Tommy proceeded to remind you that if it was punishment you chose, it was punishment that you would receive. Smoking with one hand and lashing you with the other, Tommy was far from gentle as he marked your skin, cooing to you as he did, letting you know exactly how red your ass was becoming and just how much he liked it. Pain was the match and pleasure the flame, lighting every one of your senses on fire and making you blush at your own lasciviousness.

But Tommy was pushing your limits, the leather biting into you fiercely, blood rushing to the surface only to be whipped upon arrival. Just when you were about to beg for mercy, prepared to give Tommy a thorough apology in whichever way he wanted to receive it, you heard his belt drop heavily to the floor. Your eyes shut in relief while your chest rattled with shaky breaths, tears beginning to bead in your eyes.

“Mm, poor thing.” Tommy said, his sympathy sounding even less genuine than he probably intended, the cigarette hanging from his lips deepening his sarcastic Brum. The wood of the desk creaked under him as he leaned on the corner of it, looking down at your crimson skin as he caressed it carefully, “But I think you enjoy this, filthy girl. Should we see if I’m right?”

Pushing your dangling legs apart, he pulled one towards him and placed his leg over to hold it open, the smooth leather of his shoe grazing your calf as he leaned onto you. Tommy made you wait, grinding his cigarette in his gilded ashtray while air cooled your spread wetness, making you moan softly.

Lust was making you drunk and ravenous, willing to surrender if it meant Tommy would grace your painfully swollen clit with his touch. Your ass raised in the air helplessly, searching for him. Tommy chuckled and pulled the petals of your folds apart, humming with satisfaction at the sight of you. Gravity rolled a drop of your desire over your clit and you felt every movement of its path, your back arching like a cat as your hips drove into the air further.

“Please, Tommy-”

“Please what?” Tommy asked, the mockery of his confusion nearly palpable. Releasing your pussy and pushing your hips back down to the desk, the edge had returned to his voice as he rounded back to you, drowning out your groans as he clicked his tongue, pushing your head to the side to squint down at you, feigning revelation, “Oh, did you think I was going to play with you? Spoiled, you are.”

Squatting down so he could look you in the eye, Tommy squeezed your cheeks and held your face up off the desk, lolling your head back and forth as he considered you, musing more to himself than to you, “What has gotten into you today?”

As you asked yourself the same question a whimper weakly shivered itself out of your lips for the first time, surrender starting to sound more like a victory than a loss. Your clit throbbed and your ass burned, both needing to be attended to; no matter how much you adored Tommy’s discipline, punishments wouldn’t be punishments if they were pleasant.

Gripping your cheeks with a roughly calloused hand, Tommy pulled your face closer to his, his eyes darkening as he shushed your whimpers. Rubbing his fingers in your mouth and across your face, he made a mess of you and smirked as you moaned helplessly with lips parted.

“Naughty thing,” Tommy straightened and pressed your cheek to the desk, your eyes full of the sight of him releasing his cock, his voice smooth as he ordered, “Open your mouth.”

With an effort you knew would be your last, a parting fight, you kept your lips closed. Tommy didn’t seem surprised, more expectant than anything as he chuckled and merely pinched your nose shut in checkmate.

Eyes widened and flickering in panic, you quickly dealt with the fact that your last stand would come to an end sooner than anticipated. Tommy would make your surrender a true one, the opening of your mouth would be done by you and no one else. But until then he spent his time lustily, brushing the silky head of himself over your lips, running the throbbing hardness of his cock across your face. The feeling of him on your skin had your wetness soaking your thighs, and by the time your oxygen had run out, the gasp you took was as willing as it was necessary.

Tommy was in your mouth before you could even attempt to close it, smirking as he filled you to the back of your throat, watching you suffer your consequences, your body rippling as you writhed and choked on the breadth of him. Whether or not he knew you were more than happy to suffer them you didn’t care, your orgasm stirring as Tommy began to thrust into your mouth, pushing deeper.

“There you go, that’s my good girl,” Tommy cooed to you as your throat relaxed around him, wiping a reflexive tear from your cheekbone, gazing into your widened eyes as he began to fuck your mouth, his strokes even with the tempo of his voice, “Now, since I see you’re finally finished having your fun, I’ll be kind and refresh your memory for you.”

“Rule number one,” Tommy continued, brushing your hair from your dampening forehead with a misleading tenderness as he slid his cock in and out of your mouth, “I get to do as I please. Isn’t that right?”

A deep thrust suddenly had you gagging around him, choking on his size. Tommy pulled out smoothly and with a groan, a string of spit still connecting you to him as you coughed and gasped for air, the thought of cumming pounding through your blood. Tommy took advantage of your speechlessness, gripping your cheeks and nodding your head up and down forcefully before sliding his cock back in between your swollen lips.

“Very good, I’m so glad you remember after all. Rule number two,” Tommy’s voice lowered dangerously as he fucked your mouth, breath growing ragged, “You, my little brat, get to do as you’re told.”

As if you could forget. 

It weakened you for good, your eyes fluttering as you hollowed your cheeks around him, groaning upon his cock.

“Mm, that’s what I thought, filthy girl. Now it’s your turn, ” Tommy whispered, the fullness of him sliding roughly into your throat. “Tell me.”

Without protest you obeyed Tommy at last, lustily repeating the only commandments you followed, the words coming out warbled and thick around his cock.

The sound of it dropped Tommy’s glare to a half-lidded gaze of greed, and he pushed deeper as he lied to you, “I can’t understand you little one, what was that?”

You struggled to repeat yourself, Tommy fucking the words out of your mouth, a stroke of his size for each syllable.

“That’s right,” he managed, his gaze growing darker yet as he drove into your mouth. “Good girl.”

When Tommy was satisfied he gripped your hair and pulled you from his cock, unfastening his tie from the brass drawer handle and smirking as you hungrily gulped in air, your mascara running down your cheeks.

Dragging you off his desk and to the floor, Tommy pushed you to your knees and disappeared for a moment, leaving you to catch your breath while you still could. You flexed your bound hands and urged blood back into them, letting your eyes drift shut while you waited, Tommy’s footsteps heavy behind you.

The file you had carelessly thrown on Tommy’s desk suddenly dropped in front of your face, hitting the floor with a slap that shot your eyes open, the pile of papers he’d messily assembled for you spreading out in disarray. Towering over you, stance wide and having tucked his cock away only to have it bulge against the expensive fabric of his suit, he put his hand in his pockets and looked down at you, his eyes glinting deviously.

“Put your ass in the air. And clean it up.”

Blood rushed to your cheeks in mild mortification, your voice shaky and small as you shifted your weight upon your knees, “Tommy-”

“Mr. Shelby,” he corrected.

Your blush deepened and you looked up at him with wide eyes, finding nothing but his head tilting with raised brows, waiting impatiently. Your game might have ended, but he was just beginning to play his own.

“I don’t need to ask again, do I?” 

With your eyes on the mess of papers you shook your head and leaned onto your forearms and arched your back, slowly reaching forward to shuffle one paper on top of the other, two pages in order out of a seemingly infinite pile.

Tommy didn’t praise you, merely watching you in silence with a smugness, lips twitched upwards. You wanted nothing more than to turn and watch him as he walked around you, the only sign of him being his shadow ominously blocking out the strips of evening sunlight.

When he bent to run his hand over your ass you froze, his touch upon the red marks of your skin raising bumps all across you. His nails dug in and you whimpered, his other hand seizing the back of your neck and pressing your chest forward towards your work.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“No,” you admitted, sliding your hands back to the papers before you, struggling to read the dates as Tommy’s hand slid closer between your legs, torturously slow.

“No, what?” Tommy hissed.

“No, Mr. Shelby.”

“Much better.”

With that Tommy found your aching clit, grazing it lightly and swearing under his breath.

Vision blurring, you tried to focus on reading dates, odds, takings. But with Tommy rewarding you at last, his finger tracing you deliciously until you began to beg, the task at hand was not a job you were currently qualified for.

Tommy murmured to you, hooking his arm around your neck to pull you to him and sliding a finger inside you, his voice hot in your ear as you moaned and tightened.

You continued to beg until Tommy quieted you, your lingerie suddenly in his hand to be pushed into your mouth, for he always planned ahead. Nudging your head away with the firm line of his jaw, Tommy ducked to the delicate skin of your ear to scrape his teeth against it. Rocking his finger inside you, he added another and slid them in and out until you were dripping onto him with legs shaking as he cooed to you.

“Look at you, you like that don’t you?” he whispered to you hotly in answer to your moans, his breath beginning to grow ragged as he got drunk off of them. “Such a filthy little brat you can be.”

Nodding weakly, you breathed assent into the perfumed lace of your lingerie, already damp with the leftovers of Tommy’s ravaging of your mouth. Eyes rolling back, a moan broke in your chest as Tommy began rubbing fast but delicate circles into your clit, the rough skin of his fingers scraping you enough that it drove your senses to insanity. Tommy rested his chin on the top of your head after pressing a kiss to your hair, his arm wrapping around you to crush you to his chest, your voice cracking and whimpering, curses falling from your lips.

“Good girl, just like that. You like when I have you like this, don’t you? Do you like knowing that I can do whatever I want to you?”

With a mewl you nodded again, begging for things you couldn’t articulate, a wanton mess. Tommy didn’t slow when you began to pant and writhe, his grip only tightening. The hard temptation of his cock pressed into your spine and you fumbled for it sloppily, bound hands trapped before you.

“Mm, want to repent do you?” Tommy hummed with an appetite, tilting your head up so he could look down at you, pulling your lingerie from your mouth.

“Yes, Mr. Shelby,” you replied breathily, Tommy’s fingers slowing on your swollen clit as he let you back down to the floor by your throat.

“As you should. Fix your mess, and atone.”

You groaned reluctantly, your clit aching from being teased and abandoned, Tommy was quick to spank you heavily so you cried out, his eyes flashing with displeasure, sensitive to any sign of defiance after your little revolution.

“Now.”

Whimpering from the throbbing pain of Tommy’s hand, you lowered your tightly bound hands to the floor once more, page numbers looking like they belonged to a different language, your thinking ability long since having departed.

“What do you say?” Tommy asked with a mocking innocence, digging half-moons into your ass and pushing your hips up so you were arched into the air.

“Yes, Mr. Shelby,” you responded, gasping and catching yourself, your chest flying forward to the floor.

“We don’t have to start all over again, do we?”

“No, Mr. Shelby.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tommy said, pressing a wet kiss to your clit before settling onto his knees and pressing his hips to your ass, taking his cock out before rubbing it up and down your dripping pussy, pushing inside slowly. You struggled not to stop your task, swearing as Tommy pushed deeper into you, pulling your hips onto him and sitting back slightly, your body sliding backwards to settle between his thighs.

“Reach for them,” Tommy ordered, not letting you escape the papers on the floor that he’d dragged you from.

Arching your body as much as you could, you stretched your bound hands towards them, falling short each time Tommy pulled you back onto his cock, meeting himself halfway and driving into you. Desperately trying to keep your orgasm at bay, you focused more on the papers than you had since before you entered the office, the strength of Tommy’s strokes becoming deliciously painful as he began to hold you still and fuck you roughly, your body his to take.

“Try harder,” Tommy growled, moving a hand from your hip to your ass, a quiet threat against the already-bruising marks on your skin.

When Tommy had you at the tip of him you fought against his grip on your hips and managed to drag a single paper towards you, apparently enough to please.

“Good. Now, one last time for today, little brat. What do you get to do?” Tommy asked, the lust heavy in his voice.

“What I’m told, Mr. Shelby,” your words nothing but weak gasps as Tommy’s thrusts broke them apart.

“And what do I get to do?”

“As you please, Mr. Shelby.”

“Very good,” he breathed in a smirk-shaped voice. Fisting his hand in your hair he pulled you up, laying your head back on his chest so he could gaze down at you, moving both his hands to lightly wrap around your throat, his strokes not slowing, “Do you think you deserve to cum?”

“No,” you rasped truthfully, although without a trace of regret.

“That’s right,” his voice was husky in your ear, even his denial making your eyes roll. “When I’m done with you I’ll decide if you get to cum.”

Whimpering, you nodded. Tommy kissed your cheek before he slid his hand over your mouth, the other still squeezing your throat, tighter with each thrust. He held you away from him, watching his glistening cock as he buried it into your tightness over and over, Romani curses spilling.

Resisting your orgasm would prove difficult. Your back arched, your tied hands dangling limply as Tommy fucked you senseless. The strokes of Tommy’s size came thick and strong, and were nothing short of an invitation for your orgasm to tear you apart.

Tommy brought your weakening body close, hissing into your ear - not helping your attempts at obeying him, his chiding questions and delicate coaxes luring you to the edge and daring you to cum, his cock slamming into you faster and harder as he made you remind him who you belonged to.

But the sound of your mewling moans and strangled responses did him in, Tommy pulling out of you and agilely spinning you in his arms before laying you on your back. Squeezing your hips between his knees he stroked himself onto you, the heat of his cum spilling onto your breasts and stomach, his hand gripping your jaw. Watching himself claim you, Tommy’s eyes belonged to something else entirely as a throaty moan rolled from his chest.

Nearly immediately did his the last trails of his release drive his mouth between your legs, still wanting more of you. Pushing your thighs apart roughly he took your clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue and fucking you with his fingers. You cried out at the bliss, rolling your pussy into his face. Tommy only half-tried to stop you, one arm thrown across your hips to hold you to the floor.

“Clean yourself up,” he said, and you would have blushed if you thought anyone else was watching the two of you but the devil himself.

“Yes, Mr. Shelby,” you breathed, sliding his cum onto your fingertips and over your hardened nipples before sliding your fingers into your mouth. Humming in need around your fingers you tasted him, your back arching and pussy tightening before going back for more.

“Dirty girl, aren’t you?” Tommy cooed, watching you. “Beg.”

“Please let me cum, please,” you gasped, barely enough breath for one word.

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Please Mr. Shelby, I’ll do whatever you want,” you panted, words coming in short pleas, “I’m sorry, please let me cum, please.”

“Good girl. Who do you belong to, little brat?”

A smoky haze of lust that you were helpless against curled your toes and ran up your legs, dancing between your thighs as you nearly started to cum around the thickness of Tommy’s fingers as your voice cracked “You, Tommy, you. I’m sorry-”

“Apology accepted,” Tommy growled, murmuring right onto your clit. “Cum for me, and I want to hear you.”

You needed nothing more, your orgasm seizing you. It was a slow and thick wave, tightening you and heightening you before letting you go with a violent rippling of heavenly pleasure, your cries no doubt reaching the Birmingham streets. The soft heat of Tommy’s lips was firm against your clit, tongue pulling your orgasm from you until your hips jerked and he pulled away, sliding his fingers in and out of you while he praised you.

“That’s right good girl, just like that for me,” he groaned, releasing your hips to let them roil, your cum spilling down your pussy and to the floor. “Fuck.”

Tommy dragged out your orgasm until you were sure you’d never stop cumming, moving delicately slow by the time he slipped his dripping fingers from your pussy and pushed them into your mouth, crawling up to you to watch you clean them of your sweetness with hollowed cheeks.

Pulling his fingers out, Tommy replaced them with his lips, and you sighed into his mouth, realizing this was the first kiss you’d shared all day.

It was made up for, both of your tastes mixing in an unholy carnage while you kissed on the floor for what felt like hours, your lips moving together seamlessly. Tommy was gentle with you, pulling you close and cradling your head while he kissed you slowly.

The sun had begun to drop by the time you untangled from each other, the office glowing with the burnt orange of sunset, and Tommy pressed soft kisses along your cheekbones as he snaked his arms around you, and you buried your head in the crook of his neck.

After a while Tommy leaned up to peer over to your ass, caressing and squeezing gently until you winced and groaned, the aching soreness of your muscles crying out in protest. Tommy chuckled in response before pressing a kiss to your lips, murmuring against them, “Let’s go home and I’ll draw you a bath, alright?”

“Mm,” you assented with a dreamy sigh, letting Tommy pull you to your feet with him as he stood.

Kissing you deeply, Tommy held you tight and your eyes drifted shut, his lips moving gently against yours as the sunset warmed your skin, the sounds of Birmingham outside the windows coming back as you remembered another world existed beyond this one.


End file.
